Once Upon A New Love
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella is betrayed so heartbroken she starts to take a drive and allow the open road to take her to Boston where she will meet someone who would be there for her every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys so new story, I know I haven't finished one in a while but I was just on the phone with a friend and came up with this story idea. Also, I want to make everyone aware that Bella will eventually be out of character and she will be Mr. Gold's equal more will be explained as the story continues on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Once Upon A Time **

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV **

It was another boring day in Forks, Washington and Edward didn't come to school today so I decided I'm going to head over to the Cullens house and see if everything is ok. I hopped into my red beat-up truck and started to head towards the Cullens house. When I finally got to the house I got this bad feeling in my stomach. I decided for once to be cautious when entering the house because something just felt off. While I was walking towards Edward's room when I heard him on the phone with someone.

"Yes my love, the human has no idea about you or our plans of using her to gain the upper hand with the Volturi." It was silent for a bit and I stood there shocked when I heard him speak up again.

"Don't worry love, everything is going according to plan not even Alice knows of our plans because of my secret gift of implanting thoughts. How do you think I got Isabella to cooperate with me?" I had tears running down my face the more I heard of Edward using me and how he cheated on me I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out the house and into my truck and started to drive back home.When I finally reached my house I ran to my room to pack all the things that I would take with me and I went downstairs to write Charlie a note. I knew this would be hard on Charlie but I hope to god that they leave him alone and they don't try to find me once I'm out of this town. I got all my stuff into the truck and locked the door one last time before heading out of town. I have no idea where I'm going but I hope it's to a place that the Cullens won't ever find or even bother me after this.

7 Weeks Later

It's been seven weeks since I just started driving and I'm not sure of where I am but I know for sure that I'm further away from Washington state. I found a rest stop so I pulled over to there and to figure out where I am exactly before driving any further today. Once I was done in the bathroom I saw a map on the wall. I walked over to the map and I saw that I was really close to Boston. I've never been so I decided that's where I am going to go and maybe look and see if there are any jobs somewhere and hope for the best.

Storybrooke, Maine

EPOV

After moving here to Storybrooke and gaining the job as deputy sheriff just so I can be closer to Henry a lot has changed. Henry is still reading his fairytale book but he seemed a little down when reading one story but when I asked about it he said,

"I don't know mom" I sighed and let it go for now but I decided I needed to take a drive back to Boston so I could maybe get an assistant to help us whenever Regina is over us when running a case. I didn't tell Henry what I was doing but I did tell Mary Margret that I'll be gone for a few days and will return by the end of the week.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I've been swamped with presentations and other projects like no other but this sets the stage pretty well for Bella and Emma. I can't wait to hear your suggestions and helpful tips and most importantly have a wonderful day/evening! Follow, favorite, pm, or review! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping themselves amused during this crazy time. I know I am… anyway, not much to really say about my absence with this story but I am back and hopefully with more updations with this story and my other ones. Enjoy my awesome readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

After a few more hours of driving, I finally got into Boston, I was really excited to see what happens within the time I'm here. I decided to stop at a diner to get something to eat and call my dad. After I ordered my food I pulled out my phone and saw I had many missed calls from Charlie, Reene, Alice, and Edward. I ignored all but Charlie because he's the one I know he would be okay with me doing this. The phone started to ring and after three rings he picked up,

"Isabella Marie Swan where have you been!?" I sighed and told him what happened and why I left,

"I'm so sorry dad, I forgot I had a phone and just drove these past few weeks. I left so suddenly because I overheard Edward in a phone call with another woman and he told her that he loved her and they would get ready for their date after he dumped me. I left and hadn't given myself time to think about it." I told him with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry baby girl, where are you now? Do you want me to send you your things?" I took a deep breath and answered,

"I'm currently in Boston but I'm not sure if I'm staying here yet or not, I might see if I can find a job somewhere and then call and let you know what's going on," I told him, Charlie sighed then responded.

"Okay, stay safe Bells and call me as soon as you settle either in a hotel or you somehow get an apartment." I giggled a little and agreed then hung up with him. I was starting to eat my fries when the diner door opened and I saw a tall blonde woman with tight blue jeans, a white tank top, and a red leather jacket on. I overheard her asking the waitress if she could put her contact information up for anyone who might be interested in an assistant job in a small town. I perked up at that news and waited till she sat down at a table to talk to her. Luckily for me, she sat at the table behind me. I turned around and switch tables so I could talk to her about the position, she looked up and I noticed she had stunning green eyes.

"How may I help you?" she asked me, I blushed a little and responded,

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear about the position, I'm looking for work and somewhere I can stay for a long time," I told her. She stared at me and I felt like she was looking right into my soul and when she finally spoke she asked my name and id.

"It's Isabella Marie Swan," I said handing her my id from my purse. She looked at it then gave it back, she seemed less tense after this.

"Why would you want the job?" she asked me. I took a deep breath and answered,

"I want to be able to plant roots somewhere and hopefully finish up my senior year of high school and maybe find love someday," I told her honestly. She looked at me and then asked another question,

"What do you know about fairytales?" she asked, I was kinda shocked by the question but answered anyway.

"I love them and wished they were real but alas it's not possible," I told her. She nodded her head and I continued to eat while I waited for her next question.

"Okay, I decided you would be perfect for the job and I will tell you more on the way to the town." I nodded then asked my own question,

"Not to be rude or anything but what's your name?" she seemed a little shocked and sheepish.

"Sorry my name is Emma Swan and we are going to Storybrooke in Maine," she told me. I looked at her more closely then I recognized her.

"Emma by chance did you live with a Charlie Swan in Forks Washington?" I asked her, she looked at me shocked for a second then slowly nodded her head.

"I'm his daughter, Charlie showed me pictures of you and said he would've adopted you but he couldn't at the time because he was broke and had to send my mother money every month to take care of me. He said he loved you like you were his own and would've loved for us to meet if he had any say at that time." I told her. She seemed really shocked at first then started to tear up and bit.

"He was my favorite foster parent and he's the reason I'm a deputy sheriff in Storybrooke," Emma told me. I smiled and was excited to finally meet her and to actually live near her is a plus.

"We will have to give him a call once we are in Storybrooke," I told her and she smiled at me before paying for the food. I paid for my meal and we were on our way but when I got close to my truck I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and saw that Emma was the one to grab my arm, I rose an eyebrow in question.

"We should sell your truck because we won't get far with it," She told me. I reluctantly agreed with her and we were on our way to a dealership. Once we sold the truck and transferred all my stuff into her yellow bug we were off to Storybrooke. We stopped a few times and during one of those times, I got a new phone and crushed my old one.

The only numbers I have now are my dad's, Emma's, my mom's and Phil's. I didn't want the Cullens tracking me after that because I didn't want to be used by Edward anymore. After a couple more days of driving, Emma explained everything to Bella including how every fairytale character is real and even though Bella had her doubts she decided to keep an open mind because if vampires and shifters are real, why not Snow White and every other fairytale? When they finally reached Storybrooke, Bella felt a wave of magic hit her and she ended up remembering everything as being Rumplestilskin's wife and how he was never fully honest with me and how Regina was going to lock her away but instead took away all her memories and placed her with the other prisoners in Regina's castle.

"I know who I am now," I said to Emma, she looked at me like I was crazy but asked,

"Who are you then?"

"I am Bellatrix wife of Rumplestilskin and older sister to Belle French," I told her.

**Hey guys! So, I'm aware that Belle doesn't have an older sister but I wanted to give Bella some more background and I'll explain why Bella was able to remember everything in the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Until next time! Review, follow, favorite, or pm me. **


End file.
